fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
North Wind (Comic Series)
Mr. North, also known as the North Wind, is the north wind. He lives in a castle at the end of the world with his servants. He is one of the Great Powers and a member of the Cardinal Winds. Characteristics Mr. North is capable of creating powerful winds and can change his shape as he pleases. Many less powerful winds are also his to command. Like the wind, he's fickle, coming and going as it suits him. North's leaving of Bigby's mother, Winter, has caused his son to regard him as cold and emotionless. It wasn't so. In truth, he has an ever changing perspective on things. Being the King of the North and Wind, he is ever changing on matter. He told Bigby, that he truly loved his mother as long as it last during the moment. He can be regarded as a friendly man. He came to the Farm and helped Snow White raise his grandchildren. He treats Snow with great warmth and told her to call him father, as he regard her as family. The one never changing aspect of his personality was his love for his family, particularly his grandchildren. When he realized that his seventh grandson was a zephyr, he was conflicted. He was bounded by an ancient oath to kill any zephyr. Eventually, his love for his grandchildren, even Ghost, proved to be the greater. He willingly sacrifice himself in order to kill Mister Dark for good. History Early Days Mr. North is probably one of the oldest fables in existence. When he was young, he wandered the world and fell in love with Winter, a wolf. He slept with her and she gave birth to seven cubs, including Bigby Wolf. Mr. North left Winter and she died while he was gone. After Winter died, Bigby's brothers traveled to Mr. North's castle. He agreed to teach them what he knew. However, when he saw their monstrous deeds, he banished them to a forest below his castle. Bigby later tried to kill his father seven times, failing each time. The Farm For a time after Bigby and Snow White had children, Mr. North moved to the Farm. Snow White needed someone to teach the children to use their powers and Mr. North wanted to spend time with his grandchildren. Once Bigby was able to live with his family in Wolf Valley, Mr. North returned to his castle. Reconciliation Not long after Mr. North left the Farm, his family came to visit him. Bigby, though still unhappy with his father, agreed that his children should be able to have a relationship with him. He also managed to convince Mr. North to side with Fabletown against the Empire. During that visit, Bigby sent the cubs into the forest near the castle, unaware that his brothers were there. Mr. North refused to choose between his sons, losing some respect from Bigby and Snow White. Death Since finding out that one of his own grandchildren was a Zephyr, he is torn between keeping his oath to exterminate every zephyr on sight and to do the best for their grandchildren. Fearing his feelings would eventually change and hurt them, he decided to do the noble deed of ending his life and taking Mr. Dark with him, solving the crisis and sparing his grandson in the process. Source Mr. North is based on various European wind gods, especially Boreas who is featured in the fable The North Wind and the Sun. In the story, the North Wind and the Sun see a traveler and make a bet on who can remove his cloak first. The North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the harder he blew, the closer the traveler pulled his cloak. The sun, on the other hand, shone on him. The traveler got hot and took his cloak off. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Deceased